


Deluge

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Sharing an umbrella isn't as easy as expected.





	Deluge

Today's plan had been to meet at a restaurant after work and go home together, and it had worked well so far - neither of them had been required to work overtime, and dinner had been great too. The part where it started raining quite hard while they were eating was not part of the plan, though, and they stood at the entrance of the restaurant, considering their options.

"I should've taken this into consideration this morning and brought an umbrella," Tatsuya said as he watched the downpour outside. "It's the rainy season, after all. Shouldn't trust the forecast, even if they said it wasn't very likely to rain until later tonight. What now, though? Should we call for a taxi?"

"Hmm, I don't know really. Would be a waste, wouldn't it?" Allan replied with a thoughtful look on his face. "I mean, it's only a few blocks to get home from here, anyway. We can make it if we share this!" He held up his umbrella. "And if we do get wet, well, we're going home. Can just change clothes and take a warm bath."

Tatsuya nodded. "Well, it doesn't really look like it'll stop raining anytime soon, either. We only have your umbrella, but might just as well give it a try."

Two grown men sharing an umbrella might've looked a bit silly, but neither of them cared as they stepped outside and Allan opened the thing. "Ready when you are," he said with a smile. "Might want to hold on to this thing?" He suggested, and Tatsuya took a hold of the umbrella's handle, putting his hand over Allan's.

It would get to work out for now, Tatsuya decided as they started heading towards home. It did the trick for keeping their upper bodies somewhat dry at least. The rest, he wasn't so sure of, and the rain kept pouring with no end in sight. He inched closer to Allan, doing his best to stay as close to him as possible, and he gripped the handle of the umbrella harder. "Wonder if it'll keep raining all night?" He pondered as they both did their best to circle around a huge puddle of water that had formed on the street.

A car passed them right then, and Tatsuya and Allan both tried to step away, not that it really helped. The water from the puddle splashed in their direction, and they both got water on their clothes. "Oh bloody hell," Allan muttered. "That about making it home without getting too drenched."

Tatsuya shook his head and smiled, resigned. "Unfortunately, I'll have to admit that this idea might've been doomed from the start," he said as they tried to avoid another puddle, with little success. "The rain's just too heavy, and my shoes and socks are already wet. Ah, well. Guess we just go for the bath option, and I best pick another suit to wear tomorrow, because this one's ending up in the laundry."

"Maybe so," Allan agreed. "There's just too much rain and my shoes are wet as well. Still, it's not that bad," he added with a grin. "This is kind of romantic, isn't it?"

"Getting drenched together is romantic, now?" Tatsuya asked, laughing.

"Sharing an umbrella!" Allan explained. "Only I wish I had brought the Gundam one instead of this tiny thing. The one with the stylish Gundam Unicorn on it, you know. It'd cover a bigger area than this."

"Doubt the size of the umbrella would've saved our shoes from getting wet," Tatsuya pointed out. "I think our biggest issue is trying to stay together," he continued as he tried to match the pace of his steps with Allan's. "Maybe it'd work better if..." He let go of the umbrella and wrapped his arm around Allan's waist instead, glancing around as he did, a little self-conscious. It didn't matter; nobody was going to see them in this downpour. "Perhaps this would work out a little better?" He added with his best calm Meijin voice. 

Allan stared at him for a second then smiled widely. "Now this definitely is romantic," he said, sounding so overly happy for someone who was stuck in the middle of overwhelming rain. "Oh, Tatsuya..."

Typical of Allan to get like this, although before Tatsuya had the chance to regret his latest move, another car, driving way too fast the conditions considered, passed them and splashed even more water on them. "...That about romance, I'm afraid," Tatsuya said, glancing at his pants and laughing again. "I think my suit is ruined."

"You have enough suits," Allan commented. "But agreed. Let's just get home and into that hot bath."

The rain kept pouring on them even harder as they made it towards home, huddled together under the umbrella.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Needed some AraYuu ideas and Kasa suggested "have you ever written about them sharing an umbrella" so here we go.


End file.
